No More Leaving
by Ready To Flyxxx
Summary: "Drew, I have just the remedy for you. Tonight the league is throwing a big New Year's bash. I'm sure you weren't planning on going, but tonight you don't have a choice. If there's even a slight chance that May might be there, you'd better take it." Time has caused May and Drew to drift apart. Will a New Year's party help bring them back together? Oneshot.


She's fast and she's quick, walking this earth like a phantom. As if she is ghost of transparent white, of gossamer silk, slipping passed his hands, straight through his fingertips, as if there were nothing. She leaves a trail as light as air, her scent lingering in the wind where he can almost _feel_ her. But if he doesn't move to _catch_ her, she'll be gone. And for a moment he sees her, the bright light of the sun hitting her body, stopping time; the wispy strands of caramel hair framing her face like a picture; soft pools of blue that drown him, pulling him down to his demise. She's close enough to him, that he could almost touch her. But then, he blinks (and he always does) and the picture wavers, distorts, and breaks, and she's gone. Gone as soon as she came. It happens every _mew-awful_ time_. _But for the life of him, he can never bring himself to stop it. Because she is a storm, masked in a sunny day. Her warm demeanor is just a game, used to crush her enemies with a signal blow. Because she has learned that if you want to get anywhere in life, you have to stand strong. She knows that when she falls, she must clench her teeth hard, enough that she can taste the regret, and dig her nails into her skin until she draws blood; because if she didn't, then tears would fall instead. And when you're grown, you can't let that happen. You simply can't.

So instead of falling into his arms and _surrendering, _like she would have years ago, she leaves.

But she can't escape him forever.

* * *

><p><em>Live from Goldenrod City, it's DJ Mary, and tonight's very special guest star May Maple!<em>

The crowd erupts in applause, as the spotlight shines on the two of them, illuminating them in light. Cameras are rolling, and the show has begun.

"So tell me, May, what's it like being Top Coordinator?" DJ Mary asks her, the blinding white of her teeth shining in the fluorescent light. DJ Mary looks as fake as she sounds, her dyed pink hair darkened at the roots, her face caked with thick make up just _begging_ to be scraped off with a knife, and the honey sweet sound of her voice a _warning_ to anybody who dares speak with her. Always watch what you say. She leans in forward, teeth like sharp points, a predator's gleam in her gaze pinning May to the hard plastic chair which she sits upon. A dab of sweat dots along May's forehead.

"Well," she begins, clearing her throat, "it feels like a dream. Honestly, I can't believe I even made it this far." Her voice is breathless as she says this, a faraway look in her deep sapphire eyes. But the world around her is suffocating her, and her breathy voice is just a sign of distress. She offers a tight lipped smile, hoping that it will mask her discomfort. The talk show feels more like an interrogation. Her eyes scan the four corners of the room, looking for some sort of exit, as if she is a wild pokemon being backed up into a cage. She does her best to act natural.

_Keep your legs crossed, remember to smile, deep breaths, _she reminds herself.

"Well you better believe it May! With skills like yours, you must have been a tough opponent to battle against! You've earned your place here."

_Legs crossed. Smile. Breathe. _

"Thank you."

"So," DJ Mary leans in, the inordinate hunger in her eyes prominent, "tell me, May. Are the rumors true?"

_Legs crossed. Smile. Breathe. Legs crossed. Smile. Breathe. _

"Rumors?" She feigns ignorance. Her lips crack from smiling. She tastes the blood, hidden beneath the bright shade of pink adorned on her lips. Her mind is screaming.

"Oh don't act like you don't know! It's all everyone's been talking about." DJ Mary turns to the audience, as if asking for confirmation. They cheer in response, the catcalls and whistles echoing throughout the studio. The bevy of voices cut through May's thoughts. "You and Brendan Birch! One of the most aspiring pokemon coordinators dating the son of a researcher! Childhood sweethearts, rekindling their love after all these years. Oh, isn't it just adorable?" Of course she has heard the rumors, they spread like fire. People feed upon them like mad. Publicity is all the league cares about these days. May remembers her rules and attempts to smile.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but it's just a rumor. Brendan and I, are strictly friends." A chorus of 'awws' falls across the crowd. DJ Mary frowns at them in agreement, offering May a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I see." But then her overbearing smile is back, the whiteness of her teeth even brighter against the redness of her lips. "But there has to be someone else then? You can't tell me that the girl voted "Most Stunning Pokemon Trainer of the Year" in Poke Allure, is single?" May blushes, remembering the article in the magazine. Over the years she has gotten a lot of recognition for her beauty. She has blossomed over the years since she was ten. All the time spent on the road had sculpted her body into a beautiful woman. Her toned muscles are more prominent now than ever before and her skin, sun kissed, and glowing has all the women begging for her secrets. She radiates beauty. At least, that's what she has been told. But she'd rather make a name for herself with her skills rather than her appearance.

She adjusts her skirt, and manages a smile, taking a deep breath before she begins.

"I'm afraid it's true, Mary." But the talk show host smiles at May, like she knows something she doesn't. DJ Mary glances down at her nails in a nonchalant fashion, biding her time. Then, when she's sure May has left her guard down, a secretive smile grows along her features, emphasizing her perfidy.

"Are you sure? I mean, I do recall something between you and a certain handsome, green haired coordinator. He's been all over the news lately as well. If I remember correctly, there is some...history between the two of you. Am I right?" And there it is, a pang through May's chest. Mary's detrimental words had cut right through her, leaving a crater sized hole right where her heart should be. And she can almost see it. That smirking face of his, the face of a boy she once knew. The face of a man, grown up and gone away, never coming back.

Her smile becomes tighter, and she almost misses a breath.

_Legs crossed. Smile. Breathe. _

"We were...rivals. Nothing more."

* * *

><p>Drew watches the show from his hotel room, watching May as she answers the DJ's questions. A pained expression is clear on her face, (she's been uncomfortable since the beginning). However, as soon as his name escapes from DJ Mary's mouth, he shuts it off.<p>

He trails into the bathroom entrance, moving to stand in front of the rectangular mirror. His body is hunched over the sink, his knuckles turning white as they clench the marble sink top. For a moment, his eyes flash towards the mirror, taking in the sight before him. Green eyes stare back at him, saturnine and brooding, the once emerald orbs now a dim glaucous color. His hand caresses the length of his chin, the stubble rough against his fingertips. He's handsome still, which is to be expected of him, but he feels like crap.

He reaches for the razor connected to the hotel wall, and flips the switch that turns it on. It hums to life, the mechanical whirring sound breaking through the quiet atmosphere, he brings it to his face and begins to clear away the stubble.

When he exits the bathroom, cleanly shaven, he receives a phone call. He presses the answer button, the familiar sight of pink hair, and warm eyes meeting his gaze.

"Hello Drew," the voice sounds. He groans, knowing what's about to unfold.

"Hello Soliad," he replies curtly.

"I know you were watching that show, Drew," she states, staring at him with a neutral expression on her face. Soliad doesn't beat around the bush. She's tactical, purposeful, and knows just what to say to make anyone open up. But her gaze always softens for him. "You know you can talk to me about anything." He sighs, because he knows it's true, but it doesn't make it any less hard.

He lets his body fall against the bed, the springs creaking imperceptibly with the added weight. He cradles his head in his hands so he doesn't have to look at her. "I know, I can talk to you about things. Of course I already know that! So why do you always feel the need to remind me?" Her response is quick, almost instantly.

"Because you never do." And there it is, the sliver of an opening. His chance for a release. She's waiting for him too, the offer forever standing, and forever waiting. Tonight, for the first time in many years, he decides to take her up on that offer. He goes straight in for the kill.

"What happened between us Soliad? The truth. I need..._answers_." And suddenly, it's as if he's a little kid again. That same ten year old she met years ago, with that same steady resolve. She sees him now like she saw him that first battle he lost against her. That same hurt expression on his face, the one on the verge of tears. He's hurting, she can see it, but what he wants is far beyond her line of reach. She frowns at the sight before her.

"Drew..." she trails off, her voice dimming.

"_Please, _Sol." She sighs, a deep tired sigh that hangs in the air where words should be.

"What happened between the two of you, is simply a lack of understanding. Drew, tell me. When you won that title, where did you go? To celebrations, and parties, and the first class ticket to the high life, right? Well did you ever think about May? Did you even try to make an effort to visit her? To watch her perform? To watch any of her contests after that?" His eyes, for the first time since she called him, meet hers. There's a feral look in them, an angry, vitriolic look filled with as much malice as there is hurt. But it fades away soon after, its ephemeral. Because she's Soliad, and he could never stay mad at her for as long as he lives.

"If you think that I stopped thinking about her, you're wrong. Of course I was there for her! Of course I went to watch her perform. Whether that was on TV, or in the crowd, I was there. I was _always_ there. But that's just the thing, she never saw me. After a while, she became...elusive. It was impossible to catch her. I always came so close, too. Now, she's won the title as well. Even when we are in the same world, she's still out of my reach. She acts like I don't even exist."

"And why do you think that is Drew? Have you ever thought of her side of the story? Because I know May, and I know you do too. We both know that she has reasons for everything she does. Because as impulsive as she may be, she always has a motive."

"Of course I know that! I just," he clutches the sheets of the bed, with the same intensity that he does of his teeth, "don't know what that reason is! I never met to hurt her, Sol. It's my fault she hates me. But I can't keep going through life acting as if she's a stranger, when she's clearly not! I messed up, okay? I know that. So I guess the real question is...how do I fix it?" She studies him for a moment, the gears in her mind turning. Then. when everything clicks into place, a small smile dances across her features.

"Drew, I have just the remedy for you. Tonight the league is throwing a big New Year's bash. I'm sure you weren't planning on going, but tonight you don't have a choice. If there's even a slight chance that May might be there, you'd better take it." It's the first time, in a long time, that she's seen him smile.

"Soliad, what would I do without you?"

* * *

><p>The league always throws such stuffy parties, but this one has been fairly amped up. It is a New Year's celebration after all, and people are expecting a bang.<p>

May sighs, staring down at the drink in her hands, her third one. She has no idea what's even in it, but she can smell the alcohol drifting up into her nostrils. It suddenly makes her sick. She offers a small smile to the bartender, excusing herself, and hops off the barstool out into the maw of the party.

She sidesteps a giggling couple, the girl hanging off the male as the two of them, clearly drunk, stumble off into Mew knows where. She shakes her head at them. All around her is groups of laughing girls who find the idea of jumping into the pool a riot, their hair is dripping all over the floor, but in their drunken stupor they don't seem to care. Single guys are scanning the room for possible hook ups, their eyes glazing over at every girl that walks by. On the dance floor, couples are swaying their hips, finding conversation in rhythm rather than by speech. Even if they wanted to talk, there's no way they could ever hear each other over the music put to on full blast. May's head is spinning. She feels so out of place here.

She glances down at her attire, the soft blue fabric of the dress cool against her skin. May knows that the color brings out her eyes, but she regrets not choosing one in red. It is, after all, her favorite color. But the color, as fate should have it, brings too many faded memories. Memories of soft rose petals, and an outstretched hand, calloused finger tips grazing her own. The words constantly play on repeat in her mind. The slow-motion hum, dripping through her thoughts like molasses.

_"For Beautifly." _

Her hands turn into fists, shaking. "Liar." She hisses under her breath, warm tears breaking through the surface.

She needs out.

The suffocating feeling is back now, anchored to her very being, drowning her further into the state of paranoia. Her heart begins to beat faster, palpitating against her chest, ringing through her ears. Her eyes scan her environment, desperately looking for some sort of an exit. Anything. And then, she sees it, a balcony. Not quite the escape route she was looking for, but she hasn't got much of a choice.

Her legs carry her to the entrance, before she yanks the sliding door open. Then, with a deep breath she ingresses through it, into the cool night air. When she's on the other side, her body can finally breathe. She leans against the glass, letting the cool breeze flow against her, enveloping her in a sheen of serenity, as she waits for her heartbeat to return to normal. Her breathing is no longer staggered but even instead..

She walks over to the railing to lean against the balcony, her heels clacking in a steady rhythm against the stone. Below her is a garden, the dark green shrubbery masked behind the shadows of the night, soft grass kissed with water, surrounded by a plethora of flowers that have yet to bloom. Above her, the moon is shining bright, not quite full yet, but on it's way. The stars scatter along the sky in infinite bursts, all of them erupting in incandescent arrays.

Her eyes glance back down. It's not that far of a drop, she's gone through worse. If she could just get out, and be on her way, everything would be okay. Maybe she could pick a route, and get out of town for a while. Then she remembers her pokeballs sitting on the table of her hotel room. She curses under her breath. She'd be quick, the hotel isn't far from here. She could just go there, pack her belongings, and leave. It seems like the best option.

She swings her leg over the railing, dangling down towards the ground, heels in her hands. Before she can even think about dropping, a deep voice pierces the atmosphere, cutting right through her heart.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." There's a sharp intake of her breath, and nothing more. She's far too scared to move, far to scared to turn her head to the voice. Because she has a feeling, a gut wrenching feeling, that she knows who it belongs to. She doesn't want to find out.

Soon he's speaking again. "You may think it's not that far of a fall, but trust me, you'll get banged up." Her heart beat picks up. A bead of sweat trickles down her neck. Maybe if she ignores him, he'll go away. Unfortunately, she has never been that patient of a person.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," she says sternly, still refusing to meet his gaze. He chuckles, and she can almost see that damned smirk gracing his features. She clenches her hands harder against the stone. Her body slides a little more, but he's faster. His hands, steady and rough, grasp the crook of her elbow. She can feel his hot breath against her as he leans down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't be stupid, Maple." He pulls her back up, onto the balcony, her face burning with embarrassment.

"I don't need you to interfere with my life, Drew." He raises an eyebrow at her. This whole time her eyes have refused to meet his, and yet she still knew it was him.

"You know, I expected a better greeting from you, after all these years." She scoffs, her soft features turning into a glare.

"It's not like I knew you'd even show up," she mumbles. He looks her over skeptically.

"Really? Because this is a party thrown by the league, May. And I am pretty well known around here. I'm sure you _had_ to of known."

"Still as arrogant as ever, I see."

"You're side stepping the question May."

"You know what, Drew?" she emphasizes his name with malice, sheer formalities gone. Her gaze pins him to where he stands, the slow scrape of his foot sliding against the ground, planting itself cold. "I fail to see how any of this is relevant. So what if I had known you were here? Did it ever cross your mind for even a second that I don't care? The world doesn't revolve around you, Drew. And neither do I." It takes every last will of power she has, not to break down. "All I know is that I am trying to get out of here, and the only thing stopping me from that is you. I would appreciate it, if you let me take my leave."

"Take your leave?" he scoffs. "Right, like you do every single time I even get close to you. And for what?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She denies, reverting her vision to the right, arms crossed over her chest like a child.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You've been avoiding me for the last two years." He sees her lose her composure just for a moment. Her hands are trembling, hidden under the depths of her crossed arms, but before he knows it she's back on track. Her head snaps towards him, dangerously and precisely, her vision locked on his own. She looks wild, her eyes wide and fierce and the brown locks of hair falling out of her bun.

"I'm only finishing what you started!" May practically screams at him. He stumbles back a few inches, clearly surprised.

"What Istarted?" Tears well up in her sapphire orbs, her eyes going red at the brims. But she holds them back, clenching her teeth in rage. She will not cry. Not for him. She doesn't speak for a while, too busy calming herself down. She's just, so very tired. All she wants is to close her eyes and sleep. Sleep so she doesn't have to face this, so she doesn't have to deal with his clueless face. She feels cold, so very cold. If only she could enter a never ending slumber, so that she never again would have to open her eyes to see him and hear his voice filled to the brim with excuses, always pouring out into a never ending pool at their feet.

"Yes," she chokes out, "Arceus, yes! You left me. When you won you...I never saw..." She pauses to take a breath. "It was like you forgot about everyone. Forgot about me." He shakes his head.

"No. No, I never forgot. How could I ever forget you? Sure I'll admit, I was gone for a long time. Enough for you to think that. But, I came back May. I came back. And when I did..." He trails off until their eyes meet in a clash of blue and green. "You avoided me. _You, _were the one always leaving. _You _were the one who left me."

"It's not like I had a choice! You can't just walk back into people's lives like nothing happened expect them to pick up the pieces that you broke and pretend that they're whole again. You can't just dip into our lives in and out as you please. You just can't. I'm trying to avoid getting my heart broke Drew. I can't take you leaving again! I thought we were friends. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

By now her hands have moved away from her arms to clutch the fabric of her dress, as if it were the only thing keeping her together. "I don't know why you even came." She says in barely a whisper.

From inside, the cheers of the partyers go on, unaware of the tension that flows through the air where May and Drew stand. The faint countdown resonates behind the closed door.

**Ten. **

**Nine. **

**Eight.**

"You want to know why I came here tonight?" he asks her, trying his best to keep his composer. Tentatively, he places a hand on her chin, pulling her gaze towards him. "I came here because, what if, "his voice slightly cracks, "what if you were gone tomorrow. What if, you were dead, or dying, and I never got to see you again. What if you never again walked this earth and I never got to tell you how I really felt. What _then_ May?" He licks his lips nervously, eyes dancing across her features. "I can't go through life pretending that you haven't made an impact on me. I can't pretend like I don't know you, like you're some fading dream hidden within my mind drifting away into nothing. Because you're not."

**Seven **

**Six.**

**Five.**

"You mean more to me than any title bestowed upon me. You mean more to me than any ribbon or trophy."

**Four.**

**Three.**

**Two.**

"And you expect me to just forget about you and let you leave again? I can't, May. I won't."

**One.**

"Not when I love you."

**"Happy new year!"**

The popping sounds of champagne, streamers, and cheering break through the atmosphere. May's eyes have gone wide, still glued to his face with shock. Her jaw drops slightly, as a gasp escapes her lips.

Her world has stopped.

.

"Love?" The word tumbles of her mouth before she can stop it. He loves her, he said it himself. Drew Hayden, her rival, her friend, the boy with the roses and arrogant words, loves her. He loves her!

And what is this feeling anyway? This feeling of absolute uncertainty. This emotion held deep within a person's soul, living, thriving, and relying on the support of another to keep itself at bay. What is this indescribable force? The thing that takes everything away from its victim; starting with their breath and ending with their heart until nothing is left but a faint memory of the feeling of someone else's lips against their own. What is this, this _thing _that humans fear more that death, and crave more than gold? That is both a blessing and a curse, and can either kill or make alive, that is unforgiving and never-ending, and flows through our veins as much as blood itself. What could possibly cause so much pain and happiness and nothing In between?

In all honesty, May hasn't the slightest idea. But she knows enough about it to understand when her soul yearns for it. She _knows_ that her own heart has been screaming to be set free for many years. Its form beating against her chest like mad, every time that he comes into contact with her. Its energetic beats of longing reverberate throughout her entire being, attempting to break free of their confinements. She has kept them locked up for as long as she's lived. But she is not dense to think that every time she runs away from her heart's desires, a void is not forming, it's cracks never to be filled. With each step into the unknown she breaks even more, grinding the essence of who she is and once was into almost nothing. Because without him she will never be fully healed. She is not ignorant about the actions she has took, because she knows that she can run away as long as she lives. She can attempt to leave forever, dodging the bullets he sends her way and hoping that the shrapnel will not pierce her heart. But in the end she will be only hurting herself. She understands all of this, but it doesn't mean that she isn't terrified of what it will bring.

But the one thing she knows more than anything else is that without him, she will fall, and when you've reached your breaking point nothing is stopping that from happening. If she has to fall she knows that it will be straight into his arms. And somehow, she's okay with that. Because the next words that escape his mouth are:

"Yes May, I love you."

And suddenly, there's a wave of butterfrees that crashes throughout her very being. She feels as if she is filled with fizzy champagne, the bubbles floating up and popping through her insides. Her mouth twitches into an inexorable smile that lights up her whole face. And something inside her, some infinite feeling bursts through her, stimulating every nerve. Neurons fire through her, jolting her mind awake. They echo throughout her body, telling her that everything will be alright, that everything will be okay.

And she believes it.

So she wraps her arms around him, pulling his body towards her own. Her head is burried in his chest, muffling the sounds that escape her. She speaks the words her lips have sealed up since the moment her eyes first met his.

"I love you too." And just like that, a smile replaces the solemn look that had been adorned on his face. He lights up brighter than a charizard's flame.

"You do? You do!" He wraps his arms around her waist, holding her petite frame in his hands and swinging her around. Their laughter chimes through the air, the soft brush of wind against their bodies carrying the sounds away off into the distance. He pulls her back down against his chest, holding her close to him. His warm breath tickles through her ears once again. "Arceus you're beautiful." She giggles, a soft blush decorating her cheeks. "I thought that you hated me. That you never wanted to see me again, I really did. But I had to come here May. I had to see you again." She hugs him tighter, pressing her head against his chest.

"I could never hate you. I was just...scared. I shouldn't have been, but I was."

"You don't have to be afraid May. I will never, ever leave you. I promise you that. I meant what I said back there. I really do love you." She lets herself be lulled by his words.

Their figures stand on the stone balcony, the two of them tangled together, all limbs and warmth, and newly made promises. They are unaware of the party that lies behind the screen door, that has never stopped just as the people inside are unaware of them. For both groups, new memories have been made.

Drew looks down at the girl in front of him, a devious smirk dancing across his features.

"Hey April," he begins, his smirk deepening as her head snaps towards him, the wretched name rolling naturally off his tongue, "I'm pretty sure you owe me a New Year's kiss." Her eyebrow quirks up, as if accepting his challenge. Her arm snakes its way up his neck, pulling his head down just inches away from her lips, a smirk of her own grazing her features.

"My name is May, grasshead."

The last thing she sees before she closes her eyes is the small blush forming across his features as she closes the space.


End file.
